Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a belt unit, a transfer device, and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes, for example, a transfer device as a belt unit including a transferer as an endless belt, a plurality of rollers as support rotators around which the transferer is wound, a pair of supports that extend in a direction intersecting the axial direction of the rollers and is disposed opposite to each other with a distance therebetween, an axial end and the other axial end of each roller being rotatably supported by a pair of supports.